Procès
by Kitsu63
Summary: Lorsque Shion veut règler ses comptes avec Saga une réunion qui s'annonçait sous de mauvaises augures peut vite tourner en une catastrophe. Des souvenirs douloureux et des rancunes d'enfants refont surfaces et Gris-chan lui-même pourrait bien décider de s'inviter à la fête. Saga-centric, SagaXShaka, pré RhadamantheXKanon, MiloXCamus.


**Disclaimer:** les chevaliers ne sont pas à moi.

Une histoire plutôt sérieuse cette fois-ci, et certainement mon plus long OS jusque là.

* * *

**Procès**

_Des hurlements résonnent en provenance des geôles. Cela fait trois jours qu'on peut les entendre. Tous, du simple servant aux chevaliers, ont fuis les lieux à l'écoute des premiers cris._

_Trois jours de supplices et de tortures. Trois jours que le Grand Pope n'est pas remonté de ce lieu sombre et sordide._

_Dans l'obscurité un rire résonne. Un rire grave et doux. _

_Une silhouette aux longs cheveux gris et aux yeux rouges se penche sur le dos de l'un des suppliciés._

_« Je me demande quel goût a ton sang ? » Demande le monstre, riant toujours._

_Un gémissement de terreur lui répond et il passe sa langue sur l'une des innombrables blessures barrant le corps de sa victime. Puis le recrache._

_Passant au second il lui murmure à l'oreille :_

_« Peut-être le tien sera-t-il meilleur. »_

_Et d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair meurtrie._

_Le troisième et le quatrième ne réagissent déjà plus et l'intérêt de leur tortionnaire s'émousse. Comme un enfant touchant du doigt un objet qu'il a cassé il fait la moue, déçu de la fragilité de ses jouets._

_D'une torsion de poignet il casse un bras mais ne sent pas l'excitation habituelle qui l'emplit normalement lorsqu'il les entend crier. Il comprend qu'il n'a plus rien à attendre d'eux. Il ne lui reste qu'une chose à faire._

_Les tuer._

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Aujourd'hui le temps était à l'orage parmi les chevaliers.

Aux premières heures de la matinée Shion les avaient tous convoqués, excepté Kanon, au palais.

Le seul fait que son frère ne soit pas de la partie avait suffit à entamer correctement le moral de Saga. C'était sans compter sur la raison de cette convocation, que tous connaissaient si ce n'est l'unique chevalier à ne pas y être convié. Soi-disant que cela ne le regardait pas. Pourtant, beaucoup de ses condisciples ne voyait pas la chose d'un même œil.

On pouvait difficilement exclure Kanon de l'équation lorsque l'objet de la réunion concernait Saga.

Officiellement le Grand Pope, Shion, voulait faire le bilan sur ce qui s'était passé après son assassinat et remettre tout cela à plat. Enfin, il voulait surtout régler ses comptes avec celui qui l'avait tué et ce publiquement. Ce qui était tout à fait inadmissible. Qui plus est lorsque l'on se disait prêt à pardonner.

Ce qui fit d'ailleurs qu'Ayoros, absolument contre ce procédé, ne se leva même pas ce matin-là.

Puisque l'entrainement avait été oublié au profit de la réunion, lui choisit de se payer une grasse matinée pour la première fois de sa vie. Pourtant, étant celui qui avait le moins vécu, du fait de Saga, Shion ne lui en tint pas rigueur

Certain comme Aiolia trainèrent des pieds tout le long du chemin et arrivèrent nettement en retard sur l'heure prévue. D'ailleurs si Marine n'avait pas supplié le Lion de se rendre à cette réunion, ne serait-ce que par respect pour la hiérarchie, il était fort possible que celui-ci fut venu encore bien plus tard.

D'autres, que ce soit Mü, Shaka, Dokho ou Camus vinrent à l'heure, bien que la Balance et le Verseau n'appréciâtes que moyennement la direction que prenaient les choses.

Bien que toujours prêt à épauler son ami Dokho ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu agir en tant que Pope et les exactions de son compagnon de toujours l'empêchaient de savoir sur quel pied danser. Pour une fois il aurait tout donné pour se retrouver loin, loin du Sanctuaire, au bord de sa cascade des Cinq Pics.

Par Athéna, il en venait presque à manquer sa surveillance des spectres.

DeathMask, Aphrodite et Shura furent plus ou moins à l'heure. Particulièrement mal à l'aise sur leurs sièges les deux assassins de Cancer et Poissons auraient fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas être présents, fortement conscients que les méfaits attribués à Saga en tant que Grand Pope avaient, certes, été ordonnés mais qu'ils y avaient néanmoins pris part, et avec un certain plaisir.

Bon sang ils savaient même depuis fort longtemps que ce n'était pas Shion qui les gouvernait ! A un certain point ils étaient tous aussi coupables que le Gémeau, si ce n'était plus ! Eux n'avaient pas l'excuse de la folie.

Saga lui-même fut à l'heure mais si l'ancien Bélier s'était attendu à le voir arriver bien gentiment la queue entre les jambes il fut vite détrompé.

Particulièrement mécontent que son cadet ait été mis à l'écart le premier des Gémeau lui accorda un regard glacial avant d'attraper une chaise et de s'asseoir, attendant de voir venir l'attaque prévue.

Au final, excepté Ayoros, seul Milo manquait à l'appel.

Ayant déjà attendu plus d'une demi-heure pour avoir tout le monde Shion décida de patienter encore vingt-cinq minutes histoire de laisser à l'arachnide le temps de montrer de façon équivoque que cette réunion ne lui plaisait pas.

Les minutes commencèrent à s'écouler, lentement, et quiconque aurait fait un tant soit peu attention au chevalier du Verseau aurait pût remarquer une fine, très fine, pellicule de givre envahissant peu à peu son coin de table, preuve d'un malaise assez prononcé pour qu'il en perdit sa concentration et sa maîtrise.

Car Camus savait que Milo ne viendrait pas.

Lui et le Scorpion s'étaient vivement disputés le matin même. Camus avait voulu faire comprendre à son amant qu'ils devaient se présenter à la réunion que cela leur plaise ou non, qu'ils avaient des devoirs et que ceux-ci passaient avant les sentiments ou ce qu'ils pouvaient éprouver.

Ça n'avait pas été la chose à dire.

La réponse furieuse du Scorpion résonnait encore dans sa tête.

« Ben tu sais quoi Camus ? T'as raison, j'ai des devoirs. Et en tant qu'ami j'ai le devoir de m'opposer à ce qui est injuste. Hors **ça**, c'est injuste ! De quel droit va-t-il fouiller dans un passé que l'on veut tous oublier et que l'on ne peut, de toute façon, pas changer ?! De quel droit se permet-il d'exclure Kanon de cette histoire ? Parce que tu sais ce que cela veut dire Camus, tu le sais très bien ! En agissant ainsi il refuse à Kanon son statut de chevalier, et à Saga le pardon qui lui a été accordé ! »

Milo était entré dans une colère noire à l'idée que son amant puisse défendre leur 'Grand Pope', il mit tout son mépris dans ces deux mots.

Le Saint des Glaces, reconnaissant quand il fallait battre en retraite, avait laissé le Scorpion à ses humeurs pour quitter le huitième temple. Il connaissait Milo depuis longtemps et savait quand il devenait dangereux d'argumenter avec lui, il n'avait simplement jamais été celui qui recevait cette colère jusqu'à maintenant et il devait reconnaitre que ça n'était pas plaisant.

Qu'importe que ses arguments soient logiques et objectifs, il y avait toujours cette boule de culpabilité au creux de son estomac qui lui disait qu'il avait eu tort, qu'il s'y était mal pris et que Milo lui en voulait maintenant.

S'il avait été rationnel quelques secondes il aurait sût que le Scorpion ne pourrait rester fâché longtemps contre lui. Mais le fait était qu'il était amoureux, et cela faussait forcément son jugement.

Lorsque les vingt-cinq minutes furent passées toujours pas de Milo en vue et Shion commençait à perdre patience, se demandant s'il n'allait pas aller chercher le jeune insolent lui-même par la peau des fesses.

Dokho intervint finalement.

« Tu sais il n'était pas de très bonne humeur ce matin quand je suis passé par son temple et, franchement, s'il devait y avoir un combat entre toi et lui aujourd'hui…je ne parierais pas sur toi. »

Shion se crispa imperceptiblement. Se massant les tempes d'un doigt il souffla un coup pour se calmer des différentes contrariétés qui étaient venues s'entasser depuis le début de la matinée.

Ouvrant dossiers et registres et s'asseyant enfin à la table il commença son résumé des faits et la longue liste des morts dût à la partie noire de Saga par le commencement. Son propre assassinat.

XxxxxxxX

Kanon, tout à fait conscient de ce qui se tramait dans les profondeurs du palais se faisait un sang d'encre en attendant la fin de ce qu'il appelait 'la séance torture'.

Bien que les chevaliers ne lui aient rien dit l'ex-marina était loin d'être stupide et les regards gênés et excuses bidons que lui avaient fournis ses confrères avaient largement suffis à ce que son esprit créatif n'imagine tout un tas de scénario.

Ce n'était qu'en voyant Saga, fier et digne mais comme portant le poids du monde sur ses épaules, qu'il avait sût avec certitude de quoi il en retournait.

Depuis son esprit oscillait entre colère et anxiété à l'idée que l'on puisse faire des reproches à son frère.

Saga. Son frère, son jumeau, sa lumière.

Saint Saga qui n'aurait jamais dût sombrer dans la folie. Saga qui était censé être la voie de la raison. Mais cette double personnalité, ce côté noir chez le chevalier des Gémeaux… Pouvait-on vraiment considérer Saga comme fautif à cause de cela ? Après tout son frère n'avait jamais voulu tout ça et la meilleure preuve restait son suicide lorsqu'il avait recouvert la raison.

C'était lui le vilain petit canard, le mouton noir de la famille. C'était lui qui avait trahi puis était revenu. Pourtant Shion trouvait encore le moyen de critiquer son frère.

Son inquiétude était telle qu'il aurait prit n'importe quoi pour se distraire.

Cela vint sous la forme de trois cosmos patientant au pied du premier temple. Trois cosmos que Kanon ne connaissait que trop bien.

Plus curieux qu'inquiet - ne fallait-il pas être fou pour s'attaquer au Sanctuaire maintenant qu'il avait recouvert toute sa chevalerie - il descendit voir ce que les trois invités surprises faisait dans les parages.

Courant lors des premiers mètres, ce qui lui permit d'expulser un peu de son stress, il finit les derniers temples en marchant, il ne voulait pas donner aux importuns de quoi penser que leur arrivée l'avait inquiétée.

Tournant au coin du temple du Bélier il les vit enfin. Drapés dans leur surplis, l'air fier tout autant que curieux les trois juges d'Hadès se tenait dans le vestibule de la bâtisse, le Garuda et le Griffon regardant ça et là, examinant marbre et colonnes sous tous leurs angles.

« Que font les trois **grands** juges d'Hadès en terrain ennemi ? » Demanda le second Gémeau, moqueur.

Rhadamanthe, l'homme blond contre lequel il s'était battu, tourna son regard vers lui. Aussitôt Kanon se retrouva prisonnier des deux prunelles ambre de la Wyvernn. Le temps sembla se ralentir jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Minos ne s'avance et explique la situation à leur ancien adversaire.

Détachant avec difficulté son regard de celui d'un juge pour le reporter sur l'autre Kanon tenta de chasser de sa tête cette impression bizarre qu'il avait déjà eu juste avant de se battre contre le serviteur d'Hadès.

C'est ainsi qu'il apprit qu'Athéna avait demandée à son oncle de lui envoyer des émissaires pour essayer de trouver une solution à leur conflit millénaire dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Enfin, sans la bonne humeur.

« Et le fait qu'on soit autant en avance…ben, c'est la faute de Rhadamanthe » annonça Eaque presque fatalement, pas le moins du monde gêné de reporter ce qu'il considérait comme une erreur grave sur son collègue.

Ne pouvant confirmer leur dire mais n'ayant aucune raison valable de douter de leur parole - après tout ils auraient très bien pût l'attaquer pour s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait rien dire sur leur présence mais ne l'avaient pas fait - Kanon leur proposa de monter les marches jusqu'au palais. Athéna n'était pas là pour le moment et le treizième temple était fermé pour cause de réunion mais ils pouvaient tout aussi bien attendre en haut que la déesse n'arrive.

Profitant de ce que la conversation lui occupait suffisamment l'esprit pour tenir son angoisse à distance le Grec se focalisa sur les politesses qu'échangeait Rhadamanthe et les ragots dont Eaque avait décidé de le régaler.

C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que Charon s'était mis à la guitare électrique, ce qui le fit frissoner à l'idée du passeur faisant une pose à la rock'n roll sur sa barge, que Valentine devait officialiser sa relation avec Myu et que Rune, jamais en panne d'idées quand il s'agissait d'avoir le silence, avait finalement lâché Cerbère sur Pharaon.

Minos ajoutait ça et là quelques détails croustillant et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte Kanon était au courant de la plus grande partie des relations amoureuses qui secouaient les Enfers.

Or, si les deux pipelettes gardèrent bien le secret sur leurs propres aventures ils eurent tôt fait de balancer le célibat de leur compagnon.

Rhadamanthe, les fusillant du regard, refusa de rencontrer celui de son ancien adversaire.

Pourtant l'intermède fut de courte durée. A peine posaient-ils le pied sur la dernière marche que le Gémeau sentit son inquiétude revenir de plein fouet.

Se concentrant sur les questions des juges, curieux de la vie que menaient les chevaliers d'Athéna, il refusa de regarder vers le palais. Pensant peut-être que s'il ne reconnaissait pas son existence ce qui se passait à l'intérieur ne pouvait avoir lieu.

De tout son être il chercha à ignorer ce qui se passait derrière les portes fermées. Le procès de son frère.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

« Cain Falco, Ludwig Maiden, Juan Espinas et Marcus Fèbre » énonça la voix de Shion, l'accusation à peine voilée.

Les yeux de Saga s'étrécirent à la mention des quatre hommes, une haine comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps se propagea en lui, menaçant de réveiller l'Autre de son sommeil.

Sans dire un mot le Gémeau attendit. Si l'atlante voulait lui mettre le poids de toutes les morts passées sur la conscience il n'allait pas l'aider. Et certainement pas pour ces quatre-là. Celles-là il ne pourrait jamais les regretter.

Voyant que le chevalier ne comptait pas lui répondre Shion continua.

« Torturés pendant trois jours avant d'être sauvagement assassiné » déclara-t-il.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle, les chevaliers ne savaient que penser, et Saga qui ne faisait toujours pas mine de répondre.

Alors le Grand Pope s'enflamma.

« Un Argent, un Bronze et deux gardes que tu as assassiné ! »

La colère de Saga, plus froide, enfla. Au souvenir des quatre ordures qu'il avait supprimé il n'y avait aucune compassion, aucune tristesse pour son geste. Juste un glacial désir de vengeance enfin assouvit.

« Ces morts-là, **Shion** » finit-il par dire, la moquerie suintant du nom de l'atlante par tout ses pores. « Celles-là, ce sont des morts que je ne regretterais jamais. Comme parfois il m'est arrivé de ne pas regretter **ton** décès. »

Mü poussa un petit cri de surprise à ces mots, Shion sembla perdre de sa superbe en même temps que sa colère montait et beaucoup de chevaliers ne surent plus où se mettre.

« Comment oses-tu ? » Siffla finalement l'atlante.

Et là, la digue qui représentait le self-control du Gémeau se brisa. Sa colère fut telle qu'elle balaya toutes autres pensées sur son passage.

Si rien de tout cela ne fut visible de l'extérieur la chevalerie d'or remarqua pourtant rapidement le changement lorsque les beaux cheveux bleus virèrent au gris et les yeux couleurs marines devinrent rouge sang.

Des hoquets de stupeur se firent entendre dans l'assistance tandis que certain chevalier se préparaient à un possible combat.

Le rire, inquiétant, de celui que Kanon avait appelé Gris-chan par jeu se fit entendre.

« Comment j'oses ? » Demanda la voix doucereuse. « Ne serait-ce pas à moi de poser la question ? »

L'ancien chevalier du Bélier semblait paralysé par cette apparition cauchemardesque de celui qui l'avait tué.

« Aves-vous déjà oubliez, **Shion **? » Le nom fut cette fois-ci prononcé avec mépris, comme s'il s'agissait d'une ordure sur le bord de la route que l'on refuserait de voir tout en sachant qu'elle était là.

« Après tout, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même si je suis apparu ce jour-là. »

« Je ne faisais que tester la solidité d'esprit de Saga ! »

'Et j'avais bien raison' pensa-t-il, persuadé que le monstre parlait du jour fatidique où il l'avait supprimé.

« Je ne faisait pas allusion à cela. »

D'un geste de la main, Gris-chan balaya l'explication. Déjà sa voix ensorcelante reprenait.

« Je parle de ce jour de Mai, il y a vingt ans. »

La partie noire du Gémeau regarda l'atlante réfléchir, entendant presque les rouages usés de son cerveau cliqueter. Enfin l'ombre d'un souvenir passa dans ses yeux et il sut que son adversaire avait compris l'allusion.

« Ces hommes méritaient largement de mourir pour ce qu'ils avaient faits et vous de même. »

Des regards d'incompréhension entourèrent les deux hommes, certains chevaliers complètement perdus essayer de suivre cette conversation sans queue ni tête tandis que d'autres avaient l'air franchement inquiets.

Camus se prit à regretter de n'avoir Milo sous la main. 'Lui aurait sût ce que tout cela signifie' pensa-t-il en se référant à l'étrange capacité de toujours sentir venir les plans foireux qu'avait le Scorpion. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la matinée il se mit à croire qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester avec le Grec.

Les regardant tous tour à tour, le démoniaque Gémeau eut de nouveau un petit rire. Puis, s'adressant de nouveau au vieil atlante :

« C'est votre faute, ce sont vos actions, combinées à celles de ces hommes qui ont amenées à ma naissance ! »

Enfin, avec un peu plus de calme.

« Et je vois que ça n'est pas quelque chose dont vous vous êtes vanté. Remarquez, je comprends. Je ne me vanterais pas non plus si j'avais martyrisé un pauvre garçon pour qu'il reste bien caché sous prétexte qu'il était le second Gémeau, celui qui devait être l'Ombre et rien de plus. »

A ces mots-là l'absence de Kanon dans cette réunion se fit tout d'un coup extrêmement pesante.

« Quel cachotier vous faîtes, Shion. Mais peut-être est-il temps que ces grands enfants en apprennent un peu plus sur leur Grand Pope. »

Un silence total tomba tel une chappe de plomb. Plus personne n'osa parler, attendant les révélations sans être vraiment sûrs de vouloir les connaitre.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Le souffle court un jeune garçon détale. Pas la peine de se retourner ni de jeter un œil en arrière, il sait qu'il est en danger. En courant il remonte le chemin pour atteindre la sécurité de son temple._

_Son pied heurte un rocher et il s'effondre, la tête en avant. Il s'écorche les mains et les genoux mais se relève_ _aussitôt. Alors qu'il allait repartir une grosse main s'abat sur son épaule et il est projeté au sol._

_« Tu croyais quand même pas pouvoir nous échapper gamin. »_

_Des rires gras accompagnent la remarque et l'enfant recule encore un peu._

_Lorsque l'un des hommes se penche vers lui il sent les relents fétides de son haleine, mélange de mauvaise bouffe et d'alcool. Beaucoup d'alcool._

_« C'est que t'es plutôt mignon pour ton âge. »_

_Un doigt vient se promener trop près de son visage et le garçon mord._

_L'homme hurle tandis que ses congénères s'esclaffent. Puis le premier coup part, cueillant le petit à l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle. Un second le frappe au visage, un troisième envoit une décharge de douleur à travers sa jambe et bientôt l'enfant perd le compte._

_Des cheveux bleus se poissent de sang et le visage poupon prend par endroits une teinte violacée._

_Soudain, les coups cessent. Le jeune Gémeau pense qu'ils vont le laisser maintenant qu'ils se sont bien amusés mais c'est sans compter sur l'Argent._

_Se penchant au-dessus de lui il murmure à celui dont le doigt est en sang._

_« C'est que tu as raison, Cain. Il est vachement mignon le petiot. »_

_Et l'homme commence à le tâter. Touchant son visage, prenant la mesure de la taille de son corps. Mais le garçon se débat à nouveau et il frappe pour le rendre docile, encore._

_Au loin une voix retentit en un cri déchirant._

_« KANON ! »_

_Les quatre malfrats lèvent la tête pour apercevoir une figure aux cheveux bleus, copie conforme de l'enfant qu'ils viennent d'agresser, se ruer vers eux._

_A sa suite, le jeune Ayoros, futur chevalier du Sagittaire et son maître, Héraclès._

_Fidèle à son nom le chevalier est d'une force herculéenne et avant même qu'ils n'aient pût fuir, les quatre hommes se retrouvent devant lui, à faire la douloureuse expérience de sa puissance._

_« Kanon ! »_

_Le jeune Saga panique. Son frère ne répond pas._

_« Kanon ! »_

_Héraclès soulève le garçon inconscient pour le ramener à son temple. Là il panse une à une les blessures qui couvrent son petit corps._

_Plus tard Shion passera pour punir l'enfant de n'être pas resté dans le temple comme il a ordre de le faire et d'avoir ainsi exposé son frère au risque de la découverte qu'ils sont jumeaux, forçant le Grand Pope à faire jurer le secret aux quatre hommes._

_Saga ne comprendra pas la réaction, évidemment, et devant le dilemme que cela créera, Shion devant avoir toujours raison et pourtant terriblement injuste envers son frère, son esprit se scindera._

_Croyant son frère endormi il rira et pleurera à la fois, incapable d'appréhender ce qui lui arrivera. Un rire mauvais et puissant s'échappera de sa gorge._

_Pour la première fois Saga expérimentera les affres de la folie._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire Kanon se rappelait de l'apparition initiale du côté noir de son jumeau.

Feignant le sommeil il s'était pourtant retrouvé terriblement effrayé à l'idée de s'endormir, craignant ce qu'il retrouverait une fois qu'il aurait fermé les yeux. C'est ainsi qu'il avait vu les cheveux de son frère se décolorer alors que celui-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Ça n'avait duré que l'espace de quelques instants mais Kanon savait ce qu'il avait vu. Toutefois, les années passant et cette partie de son frère ne réapparaissant pas, il avait alors conclu qu'il devait s'être trompé.

Jusqu'à ce que l'histoire de la prise de pouvoir de Saga ne lui soit comptée.

Bien qu'en pleine discussion avec les juges d'Hadès le second Gémeau se surprit à repenser à cette époque-là.

Si le juge Rhadamanthe respecta le fait qu'il soit ailleurs ce ne fut pas le cas de ses collègues qui s'empressèrent de ramener Kanon au moment présent, ne serait-ce que pour savoir à quoi le jeune homme pouvait bien penser.

S'excusant et expliquant la teneur de la réunion qui avait lieu en ce moment-même au palais à la demande des juges le Gémeau fut surprit des regards qu'il reçu.

A même intensité dans les yeux de Rhadamanthe il reconnut de la compassion ainsi qu'un fort agacement qu'il retrouva aussi chez le Griffon et le Garuda.

« De quel droit se permet-il de remettre en question le pardon des Dieux ? » Claqua la voix de Rhadamanthe, sèche et dure.

« Et puis les Juges, c'est nous. Flûte à la fin » rajouta Eaque, boudeur.

Minos se contenta d'acquiescer en silence.

Kanon rougit de ce point de vue inattendu, il ne pensait pas trouver des alliés maintenant, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'anciens ennemis.

A ce moment-là un cosmos familier se fit ressentir et ils se retournèrent pour voir arriver Milo. Celui-ci, reconnaissant les spectres s'arrêta quelques instants sur les marches puis laissa échapper un :

« Yo ! » quelque peu inquisiteur.

Le Gémeau s'empressa de lui expliquer l'histoire avant de finalement poser la question qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas à la réunion ? »

Milo haussa les épaules tout en répondant.

« L'thème du jour était vraiment gonflant alors j'y suis pas allé. »

C'est alors que les juges et le chevalier remarquèrent les légères fluctuations qui animaient encore le cosmos du Scorpion. Sa colère ne s'était estompée que depuis peu.

« Ayoros non plus ne s'est pas présenté, tu sais. Je l'ai entendu ronfler en passant par son temple. »

Kanon esquissa un sourire à cette dernière remarque.

« Tu n'es pas resté dans ton temple ? »

« C'était l'idée au départ mais je m'ennuyais et j'ai sentit d'la nouveauté qui montait alors j'suis venu aux nouvelles. »

Et de demander aux juges comment ça se passait chez eux, si le vieil Hadès était toujours aussi givré et patati et patata.

Si le Gémeau se crispa à l'écoute de certaines des questions de son compère Grec il se détendit néanmoins très vite. Milo n'avait pas sa pareille pour faire la conversation et changer les idées de quelqu'un.

Leur petit groupe partit ainsi vite dans une discussion animée sans plus s'occuper du palais aux portes closes se dressant derrière eux.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

« Dites moi, Shion » retentit la voix forte et claire d'un Saga de nouveau lui-même. « Dites moi pourquoi je vous respecterais ou pourquoi je pleurerais votre mort ? Vous et ces hommes avez détruis mon petit frère ! »

Kanon. Son doux Kanon, son gentil Kanon. Celui qui était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour qu'il réussisse. Kanon, son tendre miroir. Ce Kanon était mort cette nuit-là, son innocence déchirée par ces monstres, ce qui lui restait poignardé en plein cœur par celui que l'on nommait 'Grand Pope'.

De ses cendres était né celui que tous connaitraient un jour comme l'homme qui a manipulé un Dieu. Ce Kanon tellement plus violent, tellement plus…sauvage.

Ses blessures guérirent mais elles laissèrent une cicatrice béante dans la psyché de l'enfant, et une vision amère de ce qu'était le monde.

Au fil des ans il était devenu dangereux et instable, sa soif de pouvoir augmentant toujours plus, poussant Saga à l'enfermer au Cap Sounion. Une décision qu'il regretta toujours et qui aujourd'hui encore pesait plus sur sa conscience que toutes ses autres fautes.

Son frère avait été sa balance et sans lui l'Autre eut tôt fait de ressurgir, menant à des temps sombres que tous avaient plus ou moins connus et à cette réunion.

« Saga ! » Une voix s'exclama suite à sa question.

« Oh je t'en pris Mü ! Nul besoin de faire ta sainte-nitouche. Ton maître est loin d'être aussi blanc qu'il voudrait le faire croire. »

A chaque paroles prononcées le malaise grandissait chez les chevaliers. Ils auraient donné leur titre pour ne pas se trouver dans cette salle au moment présent. Se retournant vers le Grand Pope Saga continua, une partie de ses cheveux perdant à nouveau leur teinte bleue, un des ses yeux rouge.

« Vous pourrez m'accuser de toutes les morts de cette époque vous aurez certainement raison. Mais s'il y en a que je ne regretterais ni ne pleurerais jamais ce sont bien celles-là ! »

Puis, d'un ton plus calme.

« Je vous ais tant haïs ce jour-là, Shion, et une partie de moi vous hais toujours. »

« Ces gens sont morts ! Par ta faute ! De ta main ! Comment peux-tu dire que tu en es content ? »

« Et vous ? Pourquoi venez-vous donc me faire un procès sur une question qui a déjà été posée, et réglée ? Je me sentirais à jamais coupable, de beaucoup de morts, mais pas de celles de ces hommes. Je m'y refuse. »

Alors que l'atlante allait formuler son incompréhension une voix calme et posée intervint.

« Cela suffit. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Shaka qui poursuivit.

« Nous venons d'évoquer une période de notre histoire qui est douloureuse pour chacun d'entre nous. Bien que je comprenne l'importance de savoir qui est mort à cette époque-là je pense qu'il est temps de s'arrêter. »

Droit comme un i et la tête haute le chevalier de la Vierge défia l'ancien Bélier de le contredire.

Bientôt les murmures et les signes d'assentiments s'amplifièrent, tous n'ayant qu'une envie : sortir d'ici.

Saga, maintenant qu'il reprenait son calme, semblait ravagé, comme si le mélange de toutes ces morts qu'il avait causées et les souvenirs d'un autre temps avec son frère l'avait achevé.

Alors que certains chevaliers se hâtaient vers la sortie d'autres restèrent un peu plus longtemps, trainant des pieds sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être voulaient-ils s'assurer que le Gémeau n'allait pas s'effondrer une fois qu'ils auraient tourné le dos. Ou peut-être voulaient-ils être présents si jamais la partie sombre du Grec décidait de revenir faire un p'tit tour parmi eux.

Finalement tous sortirent enfin. Ne resta plus que Saga et Shaka.

La Vierge posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule du Gémeau et attendit. Au bout de quelques secondes Saga semblait s'être recomposé et leva la tête.

L'hindou lui accorda un de ses rares sourires alors qu'il le trainait vers la sortie.

« Viens. Tu as été suffisamment éprouvé pour aujourd'hui. »

XxxxxxxxxxxX

« Saori ? A quoi penses-tu ? »

Ahténa sourit à l'entente de son prénom de mortelle. Il n'y avait bien que Seiya pour l'appeler encore ainsi mais elle aimait cette proximité que cela lui donnait avec son guerrier divin.

« Athéna ? » Résonna cette fois la voix de Shun.

Posant finalement les yeux sur ses chevaliers les plus fidèles assis sur l'herbe du parc devant elle elle les détailla.

Seiya, son attentif Seiya, pareil à lui-même attendait avec un brin d'impatience d'avoir une réponse à sa question. A sa gauche Shiryu semblait impavide mais ce n'était qu'une façade cachant sa propre curiosité et, à sa droite, Hyoga se demandait ce qui pouvait bien avoir absorbé sa déesse dans une réflexion si profonde qu'elle paraissait ne plus les voir.

Shun, du côté de Shiryu, jouait tranquillement avec l'un des chiots qui d'était échappé des chenils de la fondation tout en attendant que vienne la réponse de sa divinité.

Ikki, comme à son habitude était absent.

Dans ce cadre idyllique que représentaient les jardins de la Fondation Kido tous avaient l'air d'avoir oublié les mois précédents, profitant enfin d'un repos bien mérité.

« A la fonction de Grand Pope. »

« Hum ? »

Tous tournèrent vers elle un regard interrogatif, ne sachant vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

« Shion a tenu ce rôle pendant plus de deux cents ans, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de lui trouver un successeur. De plus, j'ai peur que certaines de ses opinions vieux jeu ne puissent fausser son jugement. »

Un sourire fugace étira les lèvres de certains tandis que les autres se contenaient. Imaginer le fier atlante se faire entendre dire qu'il était trop 'vieux jeu' pour son poste avait quelque chose d'amusant. Pourtant, ils n'auraient pour rien au monde voulu être présents lorsque leur déesse annoncerait cela à l'ancien Bélier. Il y avait des choses dont il valait mieux rester éloigné.

« Mais qui le remplacera ? » Demanda Shun, toujours aussi pertinent dans ses interrogations.

« Bonne question. »

Athéna avait l'air très embarrassé par cette histoire de succession.

« Si je choisis Mü il n'est pas dit que les autres chevaliers ne penseront pas que c'est dût au fait que Shion était son maître. Ce qui fait qu'ils ne le croiront pas forcément compétent pour cette tâche.

« Je ne peux y mettre Saga après ce qui est arrivé lorsqu'il a prit le pouvoir autrefois. Kanon, c'est hors de question. De toute façon il me jetterait la proposition à la figure en croyant que je me moque de lui.

« Shaka ne fera pas l'unanimité. Camus est trop réservé. Dokho est aussi trop vieux. Milo trop sensible et je ne parle pas des autres… »

Après une minute de silence où tous réfléchissaient intensément Hyoga finit par proposer :

« Pourquoi pas Ayoros ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers lui à l'idée. Il rosit légèrement, n'aimant pas être si soudainement le centre de l'attention de ses compagnons.

« Il est calme, sérieux, âgé sans trop l'être et il était le prétendant favoris au titre lors de l'époque de Shion. »

« Ouaip, et puis Saga ne risque pas de lui faire son compte ce coup-ci puisqu'il va mieux » rajouta Seiya avec son habituel sens pratique (et manque de tact).

Shun fit la grimace à la référence mais ne pût qu'acquiescer. Athéna mûrit l'idée quelques instant avant de se décider.

« Puisque vous semblez tous d'accord…Je suppose qu'Ayoros serait en effet une bonne idée. »

Regardant sa montre elle se leva et se dirigea vers les bâtiments de la Fondation.

« Sur ce, j'ai trois juges à rencontrer dans une demi-heure, je dois m'en aller. »

Se levant à sa suite les quatre chevaliers divins la laissèrent devant ses appartements histoire qu'elle se prépare avant son rendez-vous avec les émissaires de son oncle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Les chevaliers sortirent du palais pour s'arrêter net.

Devant eux Kanon et Milo papotaient gaiement avec trois spectres d'Hadès. Et pas n'importe quels spectres ! Non. Les trois Juges. Rien que ça !

Un peu méfiants, un peu surpris ils s'approchèrent tout de même du groupe où le Scorpion happa ses congénères dans une conversation très prenantes mêlant explications et racontars qu'Eaque et Minos distribuaient avec autant de plaisir que lorsqu'ils l'avaient fait avec Kanon.

Le Gémeau se détacha rapidement de leur discussion pour chercher son frère des yeux. S'éloignant discrètement du groupe il ne vit pas deux yeux couleurs d'or fondu le suivre dans ses mouvements.

Lorsqu'enfin il aperçut Saga, aux côtés de Shaka il lui sauta presque dessus.

« Alors ? » Questionna-t-il avec une angoisse évidente dans la voix. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Calmes toi Kanon des Gémeau, tout va bien. »

Le Grec jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif au zen chevalier de la Vierge, ne croyant guère que son jumeau réussirait à s'en sortir sans rien.

Shion passa à côté d'eux sans même les regarder et l'ex-marina fut tenté de lui faire un croche-patte. Juste pour voir si le vieil atlante le verrait venir. Néanmoins il se tint sage et n'en fit rien. Reportant plutôt son attention sur son frère qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche il reposa sa question.

Il remarqua le tint blafard et l'air épuisé du premier des Gémeaux, relevant sans rien dire les preuves de fatigue et d'abattement.

« Plus tard Kanon » finit par lui dire son frère d'une voix lasse. Et même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup cela le jeune homme laissa à son aîné l'espace dont il avait besoin, respectant sa demande.

« Saga des Gémeaux ? » Fit alors une voix derrière Kanon.

Se retournant il vit le juge de la Wyvernn qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui à peine. Avec une adresse que le second jumeau ne put qu'admirer Rhadamanthe entraina son frère dans une des conversations les plus sérieuses et les plus animées en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le voir.

Il reporta alors son attention vers Shaka qui lui sourit gentiment avant d'entamer la descente des marches le menant à son temple. Ce faisant il passa à côté de Milo qui s'enquerrait froidement auprès de son amant des dernières nouvelles.

Le Scorpion, s'il restait calme, n'en avait pourtant pas décoléré de la matinée. Bien qu'il en veuille plus à Shion d'avoir organisé cette 'plaisanterie' qu'à Camus de s'y être rendu. Il fondit d'ailleurs rapidement devant les yeux doux que lui fit son compagnon.

Fort heureusement pour la réputation du Saint des Glaces personne ne vit cet échange.

Petit à petit tout ce beau monde se dispersa, chacun n'ayant qu'une envie, rentrer chez soi.

Le Scorpion et le Verseau prirent la clé des champs et s'éclipsèrent à l'insu de tous et Aiolia décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller réveiller son frère.

Ne resta plus sur le parvis que Rhadamanthe, Eaque, Minos, Saga et Kanon. Et derrière eux, sortie de nulle part apparue Athéna.

'Elle est à l'heure' pensa Minos en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge zodiacale.

D'une voix éthérée et d'un geste plein de grâce elle invita les émissaires d'Hadès à entrer à sa suite. Se séparant des frères jumeaux les juges suivirent la déesse dans son antre.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Seule dans son palais Athéna faisait les cents pas, perplexe. Il n'y avait pas cinq minutes que les juges l'avaient quittée avec la promesse de parler de ses propositions à son oncle qu'elle avait déjà un nouveau problème devant elle.

D'ailleurs elle n'aurait peut-être jamais été mise au courant dudit problème si le juge Eaque du Garuda n'avait pas 'malencontreusement' laisser échapper quelques paroles au sujet de la réunion qui avait eu lieu juste avant son arrivée.

Réunion pour laquelle elle n'avait nullement donné son aval.

Or, elle savait que jamais Saga ne viendrait se plaindre de quoi que ce soit. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'en aurait jamais rien sût si cela n'avait tenu qu'à ses chevaliers.

Et cela la dérangeait au plus haut point. Comment était-elle censée être à leur écoute s'ils ne lui disaient rien ?!

On toqua à la porte et la déesse cessa de tourner en rond. Vérifiant sa tenue elle cria à la personne se tenant derrière d'entrer.

Il y eut un bruit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et se referma puis plus rien. Sans un mot le chevalier convoqué attendait de savoir ce que voulait sa divinité.

« Shion » commença-t-elle d'une voix égale. « Il m'est venu aux oreilles le motif de la réunion de ce matin. »

Se retournant pour faire face à son Grand Pope Athéna se tint à quelques pas de lui.

« Je ne puis accepter, et encore moins cautionner, une telle conduite. Saga a été pardonné par les Dieux eux-mêmes, **tu** n'as **pas** ton mot à dire là-dedans. »

L'ancien chevalier regardait le sol avec fixation, comme si la solution de tous leurs problèmes se trouvait ici, quelque part entre les veines de marbre.

« Est-ce clair ? » S'enquit Athéna, cherchant à s'assurer de la compréhension de l'atlante.

« Oui ma déesse » lui répondit-il en levant les yeux pour croiser son regard.

La divinité continua sur sa lancée.

« J'attend aussi de toi que tu traites Kanon comme chacun de tes confrères. C'est un chevalier comme un autre, les temps anciens sont révolus. »

« Bien, Athéna. »

Regardant un peu mieux l'ex-Bélier Athéna se radoucit. Devant elle se tenait un des hommes qui lui avait été le plus fidèle. Peut-être avait-il des torts, mais qui n'en avait pas ?

« Tu te fais vieux pour ce travail, Shion » poursuivit-elle d'une voix plus douce. « Peut-être devrais-tu songer à arrêter de jouer ce rôle. »

Shion leva vers elle des yeux surpris. Apparemment il n'avait pas songé à la question. Lorsqu'ils avaient tous été ressuscités il avait simplement reprit sa fonction, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

« Penses-y » lui intima sa déesse en le ramenant vers la sortie. « Et viens me voir quand tu auras pris une décision. »

S'il était d'accord cela lui éviterais au moins d'avoir à le virer purement et simplement de ses fonctions.

Se rasseyant ensuite sur son trône elle réfléchit. Régler la situation avec Shion ne suffisait pas, ce serait même totalement inutile si personne ne faisait passer le mot. Il faudrait donc qu'elle aille voir les Gémeaux.

L'après-midi touchant à sa fin et la divinité ne voulant pas s'immiscer maintenant parmi ses chevaliers elle décida d'attendre le lendemain pour leur rendre visite. Après tout, ils avaient eus bien assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Le lendemain matin, misant sur des esprits frais et reposés, Athéna descendit effectivement jusqu'au troisième temple.

Elle y trouva deux Gémeau à peine réveillés, la tête encore dans le café tout juste préparé.

La voyant finalement arriver les deux frères se levèrent comme un seul homme.

D'un rire elle les laissa se rasseoir avant de leur exposer la raison de sa venue.

Kanon se crispa à l'entente de ce qui s'était passé le jour précédent mais reprit vite son calme devant le ton rassurant de la déesse.

« Je m'assurerais que ce genre d'incident n'arrive plus » conclut-elle après son explication, parlant tout autant de ce qui était arrivé à Saga que de l'exclusion de Kanon.

Les Gémeaux ne dirent rien, mais n'en furent pas moins touchés.

Un toc toc se fit alors entendre à l'entrée de la cuisine et les juges, Minos en tête, firent leur entrée.

Bien aise de trouver la divinité dans le temple ils lui firent part des avis de leur seigneur et des compromis qu'il était prêt à faire. Saga comme Kanon ne savaient pas exactement de quoi ils parlaient, le cadet n'ayant eut que quelques brides d'explications la veille.

L'aîné proposa une tasse de café à ses invités impromptus et ceux-ci acceptèrent immédiatement, trop content de se faire inviter par les 'habitants du coin' comme ils disaient.

La conversation s'allongea et le temps passa. Avant que quiconque ne s'en soit rendu compte il était déjà onze heures.

Kanon, qui devait faire un saut en ville, se rua dans sa chambre pour enfiler des affaires un peu plus convenables et tenter de dompter cette tignasse qu'était ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, une demi-heure plus tard, il ne savait déjà plus ce qu'il devait ramener. Attrapant un pense-bête collé sur le frigo Saga donna la liste à son frère. Subitement, tandis que le Gémeau courrait partout Rhadamanthe se leva pour se proposer de l'accompagner, si cela ne gênait pas sa déesse bien entendu ajouta-t-il pour Athéna.

Celle-ci balaya le problème d'un geste et Kanon jeta un regard incertain vers son frère. Celui-ci le poussa simplement dans le vestibule en compagnie du juge et leur souhaita de passer une bonne journée.

Athéna proposa ensuite aux deux spectres restant de se diriger vers le palais pour parler plus tranquillement. C'est alors qu'ils croisèrent Shaka qui venait rejoindre son Gémeau.

S'asseyant à côté de l'homme de sa vie la Vierge s'enquit :

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Mieux » répondit Saga dans un sourire, portant la main de l'hindou à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. « Merci d'avoir été là. »

« Evidemment » lui renvoya le joli blond avec douceur.

Puis, happant ses lèvres avec les siennes, il laissa libre court à une autre forme de conversation. Celle des corps.

* * *

Alors, l'idée m'est venue en remarquant 2 choses.

On aime beaucoup inventer le passé difficile des petits chevaliers d'or. Mais on aime aussi beaucoup faire de Shion un espèce d'atlante calme, gentil et immaculé, le Grand Pope parfait quoi. Or, lorsque les ors étaient en entrainement c'était encore Shion qui était Pope, donc comment peut-il être à la fois un chef super et laisser les pires tortures arriver à des gosses? Ben voila, moi j'ai voulu rectifier le tir.

Ce n'est pas un bashing Shion, j'aime énormément le perso et il a plein de possibilités. Simplement si l'on commence à réflechir un peu aux dates, la plupart des problèmes ont eu lieu avant l'arrivée de Gris-chan au pouvoir puisque les ors avaient déjà tous leur armures à ce moment-là. Donc c'est la faute à qui? Ben...à Shion.

Bref, toute review est la bienvenue, j'espère que cela vous a plut et à la prochaine!


End file.
